Preguntas
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: ¿Cómo averiguar que siente Amu por Tadase e Ikuto? Fácil, Nagihiko solo tuvo que preguntar para saberlo y que Amu también lo supiera.


Jaló sus cabellos en un acto de desesperación antes de suspirar derrotada. Esa situación la iba a volver loca de un momento a otro, no le cabía duda de eso. Nagihiko, al contrario que la Joker, sonreía tranquilo mientras veía el caos mental que tenía la chica encima.

-Entonces… ¿no tienes en claro que sientes por cada uno?- preguntó, a lo que Amu contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza cargado de culpa-. Intentemos algo entonces.

La muchacha lo observó con curiosidad asustándose un poco por el brillo de malicia en los ojos de su amigo.

-Cierra los ojos y sin pensar contesta a lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo?

Amu asintió, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

La guardiana lo vio como si estuviera loco.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó con los ojos en blanco y una gota resbalando por su sien

-No pienses, responde.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y contestó:

-R-rosa-dijo en medio de un gran bochorno.

-¿Materia favorita?

-Ninguna- contestó honestamente.

Nagihiko rió por eso.

-¿Actividad favorita?

-Comprar.

-¿Comida favorita?

-Taiyaki- y el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas por esa respuesta no fue comprendido por el chico.

-¿Sabor favorito?

-Chocolate

Nagihiko sonrió triunfante continuando con el interrogatorio. Después de varias preguntas iguales decidió llegar al punto de todo eso.

-¿Estas enamorada?

-Sí.

Cuando reaccionó, Amu solo pudo enrojecer por la respuesta que había dado.

-¿Tadase se te hace..?

-Lindo.

-¿Ikuto te parece…?

-Guapo…. Y pervertido- aclaró dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Solo vale la primera respuesta, Amu- sonrió Nagihiko mientras la muchacha volvía a su caos mental.

-¿Siempre te parece molesto Ikuto?

-No

-¿Te agrada verlo?

-Si

-¿Cuándo no lo ves piensas qué…?

-Lo extraño.

-¿Sientes lo mismo por Ikuto y Tadase?

-No

-¿Tadase para ti es?

-Un amigo

-¿Estas enamorada de él?

-No.

Las orbes doradas se abrieron sorprendidas y la sonrisa en la cara de Nagihiko se hizo más pronunciada.

-¿Qué…?- quiso preguntar Amu, pero el muchacho la detuvo

-No te detengas aún- contestó y la chica le hizo caso. -¿Prefieres azul o amarillo?

-Azul

-¿Deportes?

-Los odio

-¿En las artes?

-Soy mala

-¿Cocina?

-Apesto

-¿Los guardianes?

-Mis amigos

-¿Música?

-Me gusta

-¿Amas a Ikuto?

-Si

Nagihiko solo pudo sonreír con superioridad, igual a cuando sonríes si lo que planeas sale a la perfección mientras que Amu no podía salir de su asombro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿¡Qué!?- dijo un octavo más alta de lo que pretendía, viendo con terror a su mejor amigo que parecía bastante tranquilo.

-Una técnica que siempre funciona- explicó a las orbes doradas que eran un manojo de emociones-. Allí tienes tu respuesta, Amu-chan- dijo con voz más tierna y, cuando el shock pasó y se recuperó de lo que había descubierto, Amu le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Gracias, Nagihiko- agradeció mientras emprendían el camino a las casas de ambos.

-Para eso estamos, Amu, recuérdalo.

La chica le sonrió más ampliamente antes de fijar su dorada vista en el cielo.

Después de un rato de silencio en el que ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos, Amu se decidió a romperlo algo avergonzada.

-Esto… Nagihiko.

-Dime-dijo curioso el chico, no entendía la vergüenza de la chica.

-Esta cosa de las preguntas… ¿funciona con cualquier persona?- preguntó con las mejillas al rojo vivo, haciendo que Nagihiko se riera.

-Pues…- comenzó a decir, dando vuelta en una esquina donde el camino de ambos guardianes se separaba-, funciona con cualquier persona, pero yo que tú elegía bien las preguntas que harás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- inquirió curiosa.

Nagihiko sonrió avanzando unos cuantos pasos, después se volvió hacia la pelirrosa con una expresión picara en el rostro haciendo que Amu tragará saliva y sudara en frío.

-Digamos que los gatos son demasiado astutos para este tipo de artimañas- contestó, siguiendo su camino con una sonrisa de absoluta inocencia, dejando atrás a una Amu con una mueca desencajada en el rostro.

Sin duda Amu era de lo más predecible.

¿Owari?

Que puedo decir, me entretuve con este one-shot xD, a lo mejor luego pongo si Amu llevó a cabo esta técnica con Ikuto xD.

Y si, esta técnica es muy usada desde el punto de vista psicológico y de las amigas cotillas :víctima de la artimaña: y es bastante eficiente LOOOLU.

Comentarios, criticas, en su ventana de reviews =).

Gracias por leer nOn.


End file.
